ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Great Decisive Battle! The Super 8 Ultra Brothers
''Superior Ultraman 8 Brothers (大決戦！超ウルトラ８兄弟 Daikessen! Chō Urutora Hachi Kyōdai?, lit. "Great Decisive Battle! The Super 8 Ultra Brothers")' 'is a Ultraman theatrical feature, and the first film by director Takeshi Yagi, who has since retired from Tsuburaya Productions as of January 2008.[1] It unites the Shōwa heroes Ultraman, Ultra Seven, Jack, and Ace together on screen with the Heisei heroes Tiga, Dyna, Gaia and Mebius. The catchphrase for the movie is "I will protect the world." (この世界を、僕が守る Kono sekai o, boku ga mamoru?).' The movie was released theatrically nationwide in Japan on September 13, 2008. As of October 23, 2008, the movie had grossed over ¥800,000,000 (US $8,000,000) at the box office, becoming the most commercially successful movie in the history of the Ultraman franchise. Plot Three friends (Daigo, Asuka, and Gamu) go to Daigo's house to watch ''Ultraman. The show inspires them to follow their dreams. Then one day, they all meet a mysterious girl in a white dress and red shoes. The four play together until they see a star in the sky. The boys each wish on the star and Daigo then asks the girl to do so as well. Soon afterwards, the girl leaves never to be seen again. About 30 years have passed and Daigo, Asuka, and Gamu have given up their dreams and got regular jobs. Daigo is a tour guide, Asuka is a ball boy, and Gamu is a curator at the city museum. Daigo, before arriving late at work, passes by Hayata's bike shop, Dan's Hawaiian restaurant, Hedeki's auto shop, and Seijio's bakery. Soon after arriving late to work, a weird phenomenon occurs: in the sky, an up-side down mirage of Tokyo destroyed appears. Daigo suddenly has a vision of monsters attacking the desolate city. However, he turns around to find an actual Ultraman standing along with seven other Ultras. Daigo then has another vision of one of the Mebius (Character) Ultrasbeing imprisoned by two kaiju, Alien Guts and Alien Nackle. Much to Daigo's surprise he sees Hayata, Dan, Go, and Hokuto who plan to save Mebius. Then to his shock, he sees the four become Ultraman, Ultraseven, Ultraman Jack, and Ultraman Ace. But to his embarrassment and the ire of his boss, he discovers that he was only dreaming at work. The next day, the mirage disappears and the whole city forgets the incident. Later, Daigo tells Asuka and Gamu what he saw in his dream at Dan's restaurant much to their amusement. He also tells Rena, Daigo's girlfriend and Hayata's daughter of his visions. The day after, Daigo has another vision of Ultraman, Zoffy, Ultraseven, Ultraman Jack, Ultraman Ace, and Ultraman Taro fusing with Ultraman Mebius to destroy U-Killer Saurus・Neo. After the battle, Daigo meets Mirai Hibino, Ultraman Mebius. Seconds after meeting him, Daigo finds himself back in the real world. Daigo then meets with Asuka and Gamu again to discover they both had dreams of turning into Ultras: Ultraman Dyna and Ultraman Gaia. Daigo begins to think there might a universe where they are all Ultraman, but both Gamu and Asuka laugh at the notion. The three then reminisce on the past and the dreams they wished upon. Daigo then sees the same girl whom he, Shin, and Gamu met years ago. However, she disappears and Daigo passes it as trick of the eye. Soon after seeing Hayata, Dan, Go, Hokuto, and their families at Dan's restaurant the seven men take a walk together. As they do, a mysterious cloaked being knocks out a person driving a truck and making it head right towards a group of kids. Before the truck reaches them, however, Hayata, Dan, Go, and Hokoto rescue the children and stop the truck with amazing speed. The mysterious being, however, laughs at this and vanishes. Daigo begins to think again that they could be actually Ultramen, but once again dismisses it. A day later, Daigo begins showing a group of tourists around. However, during the tour, the group and the rest of the citizens disappear much to Daigo's confusion. Then to his shock, King Gesura appears and attacks him. Suddenly Mebius appears to save him. Mebius gains the upper hand against Gesura but gets injured in the process. Daigo then remembers an episode of Ultraman with Ultraman defeating Gesura by removing the fin on its head. Daigo then tells Mebius of Gesura's weak point and Mebius proceeds to defeat him. After defeating Gesura, Mebius turns into back into Mirai and thanks Daigo for his help. Daigo once again finds himself in the real world, but also sees that Mirai is with him as well. After taking Mirai away from several children, Daigo explains the situation they are in. After realizing he is an alternate universe, Mirai explains was getting strange energy readings in a building at Yokohama in his world. In the building, he saw the red-shoes girl who leaves him a message to go the universe with no Ultraman and awaken the seven heroes to protect it from the incoming danger. Daigo realizes that possibly Hayata, Dan, Go, and Hokuto are maybe the four out the seven heroes. As they arrive to each of their workplaces, Mirai approaches them happily as recognizing them as the Ultra Brothers but they obviously to do not know him in their dimension. Daigo later explains to a disappointed Mirai that even though they are not the Ultra Brothers, they are still special people. Mirai takes this to heart and thanks Daigo once again. As they finish talking, however, a typhoon appears. After dissipating, it reveals another kaiju, King Pandon. This shocks Daigo as there not supposed to be any kaiju in his universe. Mirai surmises that someone summoned Pandon to Daigo's world. Mirai then transforms into Mebius and fights King Pandon. The whole city falls into chaos as the fight goes on. Asuka and Ryo heads toward shelter from the baseball stadium and Gamu and Atsuko evacuate citizens from the museum. Within the city, Go's wife Aki, helps an elderly man amongst the chaos. However, one of Pandon's attacks blasts a building and sends debris to fall on the two of them. Mebius then finally defeats Pandon. The victory is short lived as Mebius is trapped in a cylinder case and is turned into a bronze statue by the Seijin, Super Ailen Hipporito. At the hospital, Go and his daughter wait for Aki to awaken, after the debris fell on her. Blaming himself for what happen to Aki, Go becomes depressed. Daigo tries to ask the now bronze Mebius how to summon the seven heroes to no success. He then sees the red-shoes girl after 40 years. She tells Daigo that without one's hopes and dreams, Ultraman will not exist. Daigo then tries to convince Asuka and Gamu to remember their hopes and dreams to possibly become Ultraman, but to no success. The only person who believed in Daigo was Rena but even Daigo lost his hopes and dreams when he decided to stay for Rena's sake much to her disappointment. The next day, King Silvergon and King Goldras appear to destroy the city. As this went on both Asuka and Gamu tell their story to Ryo and Atsuko on why they gave up their dreams: Asuka lost an important baseball game when his team needed him and Gamu did not want to accept the responsibilities of a scientist. Meanwhile, Rena asks her boss to make one more broadcast before she leaves the building. The broadcast is approved and Rena is allowed to say her piece. Rena states over the radio that they should not give up, or else the monsters and aliens will destroy them and to believe in their hopes and dreams before it is too late. All of the city hears the broadcast and Daigo is thankful for Rena's words. Later at night, Super Alien Hipporit appears once again to finish the city off with King Silvergon and King Goldras. Within the city, Daigo is approached by Hayata, Dan, and Hakuto. The three men remind Daigo a phrase that he once told them: "As long we don't give up, Ultraman will surely come." Daigo has another flashback and then runs off. As the monsters begin their final attack Daigo has a final flashback of the red-shoes girl wishing on the star years ago. Her wish was for the light of the Ultra to be within everyone. She then asks the young Daigo that if the world were in danger, he and his friends would become Ultraman and defend it. The young Daigo agrees. The older Daigo then realizes that he the last of the seven heroes. With new resolve, Daigo becomes Ultraman Tiga. The whole city begins to support Tiga as he fights Silvergon and Goldras. Tiga gains the upper hand at first only to be captured in Hipporit's cylinder. Asuka and Gamu then remember their own hopes and dreams which enable them to transform into Dyna and Gaia. They free Tiga from the cylinder and defeat the last three monsters. However, the mysterious cloaked being and many other similar looking beings use their magic to revive the souls of the defeated monsters. The souls combine to form Giga Chimera. The monster knocks down the three Ultras, however, their friends and the city continuously cheer them on and they rise up to right Giga Chimera. Soon, Hokuto, Hayata, Dan, and Go turn into the Ultra Brothers with the help of their wives. Together, they free Ultraman Mebius from his imprisonment. The five then join Tiga, Dyna, and Gaia help fight Giga Chimera. After repelling several attacks from Giga Chimera, it flees into space. The 8 Ultra brothers follow it and finish it off. However after returning to Earth, the cloaked beings once again rise. The mysterious beings, called Kageboshi, fuse to become the Giant Kageboshi. The Giant Kageboshi states that he will make more powerful monsters and bring despair to Earth. Tiga however replies back that it's useless and that the light in everyone's heart will always protect them. The Ultra brothers combine their powers to use the Superior Myth Blaster and destroy the Giant Kageboshi. After the battle, Mirai returns to his own world, thanking his Ultra brothers of the alternate dimension. Later on, with their hopes and dreams back, the three men pursue their dream jobs. Asuka becomes a great baseball player, Gamu fully embraces being a scientist, and Daigo finally becomes an astronaut also marrying Rena and having a child. After the years pass, Gamu completes the ship (out of a cruise liner) that Daigo wished for long ago. All of their friends, co-workers, and family watch them off along with the rest of the city. Atsuko and Ryo come along as well. As the ship prepares to leave, Hayata, Dan, Go, Hokuto and their wives follow Daigo's ship in their own smaller ships. At the end, they all head to Nebula M78 together. Characters Main *Daigo Madoka/Ultraman Tiga (マドカ・ダイゴ／ウルトラマンティガ（声） Madoka Daigo/Urutoraman Tiga (Koe)?) *Shin Asuka/Ultraman Dyna (アスカ・シン／ウルトラマンダイナ（声） Asuka Shin/Urutoraman Daina (Koe)?) *Gamu Takayama/Ultraman Gaia (V2) (高山 我夢／ウルトラマンガイア（声） Takayama Gamu/Urutoraman Gaia (Koe)?) *Mirai Hibino/Ultraman Mebius (ヒビノ・ミライ／ウルトラマンメビウス（声） Hibino Mirai/Urutoraman Mebiusu (Koe)?) *Shin Hayata/Ultraman (ハヤタ・シン／ウルトラマン（声） Hayata Shin/Urutoraman (Koe)?) *Dan Moroboshi/Ultra Seven (モロボシ・ダン／ウルトラセブン（声） Moroboshi Dan/Urutorasebun (Koe)?) *Hideki Go/Ultraman Jack (郷 秀樹／ウルトラマンジャック（声） Gō Hideki/Urutoraman Jakku (koe)?) *Seiji Hokuto/Ultraman Ace (北斗 星司／ウルトラマンエース（声） Hokuto Seiji/Urutoraman Ēsu (Koe)?) Secondary Characters *Aki (アキ Aki?): Hideki Go's wife. *Megu (メグ Megu?): Hideki Go's daughter. *Yuko (夕子 Yūko?): The wife of Seiji Hokuto with nursing license, her surname, Minami, is dropped in this movie. Acknowledged as the former female co-host of Ultraman Ace. *Akiko Fuji (富士 明子 Fuji Akiko?): Shin Hayata's wife. *Anne Yuri (友里・アンヌ Yuri Annu?): Dan Moroboshi's wife *Nanami (七海 Nanami?): Seiji Hokuto's daughter. *Ryo Yumimura (ユミムラ・リョウ Yumimura Ryō?): Shin Asuka's coworker. *Atsuko Sasaki (佐々木 敦子 Sasaki Atsuko?): Gamu Takayama's coworker. *Hiroya Fujimiya (藤宮 博也 Fujimiya Hiroya?): A scientist who helped Gamu develop a spacecraft for Daigo in the end. He is acknowledged as the former host and human disguise of Ultraman Agul. *Girl with Red Shoes (赤い靴の少女 Akai Kutsu no Shōjo?): A mysterious girl whom Daigo Madoka met in boyhood. She gave Mirai Hibino a request to reawake seven heroes. Enemies *King Gesura (キングゲスラ Kingu Gesura?): Destroyed by Ultraman Mebius's Mebium Beam. *King Pandon (キングパンドン Kingu Pandon?): Destroyed by Ultraman Mebius's Mebium Beam. *King Silvergon (キングシルバゴン Kingu Sirubagon?): Destroyed by Ultraman Dyna's Solgent Ray. *King Goldras (キングゴルドラス Kingu Gorudorasu?): Destroyed by Ultraman Gaia's Photon Edge. *Super Alien Hipporit (スーパーヒッポリト星人 Sūpā Hipporito Seijin?): Destroyed by Ultraman Tiga's Zepellion Beam. *Giga Chimera (ギガキマイラ Giga Kimaira?): The giant monster which Kageboshis' energies and the remained energies of five enemies united. Destroyed by Ultra Superior combination attack of the 8 Ultra's. *Black Silhouette (黒い影法師 Kuroi Kagebōshi?): Evil energies borne by people's negative feelings. *Giant Silhouette (巨大影法師 Kyodai Kagebōshi?): An enlarged form made by united Black Silhouettes. Destroyed by Superior Myth Flasher combination attack of the glittering 8 Ultra's. Cast *Daigo Madoka/Ultraman Tiga (Voice) (マドカ・ダイゴ／ウルトラマンティガ（声） Madoka Daigo/Urutoraman Tiga (Koe)?): Hiroshi Nagano (V6) (長野 博（Ｖ６） Nagano Hiroshi (Bui Shikkusu)?) *Shin Asuka/Ultraman Dyna (Voice) (アスカ・シン／ウルトラマンダイナ（声） Asuka Shin/Urutoraman Daina (Koe)?): Takeshi Tsuruno (つるの 剛士 Tsuruno Takeshi?) *Gamu Takayama/Ultraman Gaia (V2) (Voice) (高山 我夢／ウルトラマンガイア（声） Takayama Gamu/Urutoraman Gaia (Koe)?): Takeshi Yoshioka (吉岡 毅志 Yoshioka Takeshi?)[3] *Mirai Hibino/Ultraman Mebius (Voice) (ヒビノ・ミライ／ウルトラマンメビウス（声） Hibino Mirai/Urutoraman Mebiusu (Koe)?): Shunji Igarashi (五十嵐 隼士 Igarashi Shunji?) *Shin Hayata/Ultraman (Voice) (ハヤタ・シン／ウルトラマン（声） Hayata Shin/Urutoraman (Koe)?): Susumu Kurobe (黒部 進 Kurobe Susumu?) *Dan Moroboshi/Ultra Seven (Voice) (モロボシ・ダン／ウルトラセブン（声） Moroboshi Dan/Urutorasebun (Koe)?): Kohji Moritsugu (森次 晃嗣 Moritsugu Kōji?) *Hideki Go/Ultraman Jack (Voice) (郷 秀樹／ウルトラマンジャック（声） Gō Hideki/Urutoraman Jakku (koe)?): Jiro Dan (団 時郎 Dan Jirō?) *Seiji Hokuto/Ultraman Ace (Voice) (北斗 星司／ウルトラマンエース（声） Hokuto Seiji/Urutoraman Ēsu (Koe)?): Keiji Takamine (高峰 圭二 Takamine Keiji?) *Rena (レナ Rena?): Takami Yoshimoto (吉本 多香美 Yoshimoto Takami?) *Hikari (ヒカリ Hikari?): Kurumi Hashimoto (橋本 くるみ Hashimoto Kurumi?) *Ryo Yumimura (ユミムラ・リョウ Yumimura Ryō?): Risa Saito (斉藤 りさ Saitō Risa?) *Atsuko Sasaki (佐々木 敦子 Sasaki Atsuko?): Ai Hashimoto (橋本 愛 Hashimoto Ai?) *Akiko (アキコ Akiko?): Hiroko Sakurai (桜井 浩子 Sakurai Hiroko?) *Anne (アンヌ Annu?): Yuriko Hishimi (ひし美 ゆり子 Hishimi Yuriko?) *Aki (アキ Aki?): Rumi Sakakibara (榊原 るみ Sakakibara Rumi?) *Megu (メグ Megu?): Megumi Matsushita (松下 恵 Matsushita Megumi?) *Yuko (夕子 Yūko?): Mitsuko Hoshi (星 光子 Hoshi Mitsuko?) *Nanami (七海 Nanami?): Shiko (紫子 Shiko?) *Hiroya Fujimiya (藤宮 博也 Fujimiya Hiroya?): Hassei Takano (高野 八誠 Takano Hassei?)[4] *Reiko Fujimiya (藤宮 玲子 Fujimiya Reiko?): Yukari Ishida (石田 裕加里 Ishida Yukari?) *Fujimiya's Child (藤宮の子供 Fujimiya no Kodomo?): Hinaka (妃菜花 Hinaka?) *Girl with Red Shoes (赤い靴の少女 Akai Kutsu no Shōjo?): Momoka Iizuka (飯塚 百花 Iizuka Momoka?) *Hanejiro (Voice) (ハネジロー（声） Hanejirō (Koe)?) *Super Alien Hipporit (Voice) (スーパーヒッポリト星人（声） Sūpā Hipporito Seijin (Koe)?): Ryūzaburō Ōtomo (大友 龍三郎 Ōtomo Ryūzaburō?) *Black Kageboshi (黒い影法師 Kuroi Kagebōshi?): Shihei Saga (嵯峨 周平 Saga Shūhei?) *Owner of Cheep Candy Shop (駄菓子屋の主人 Dagashiya no Shujin?): Masanari Nihei (二瓶 正也 Nihei Masanari?, Cameo) *Daigo's Mother (ダイゴの母 Daigo no Haha?): Nao Nagasawa (長澤 奈央 Nagasawa Nao?, Cameo) *Daigo's Father (ダイゴの父 Daigo no Chichi?): Kazuhiko Ando (安藤 一人 Andō Kazuhito?, Cameo) *Head of Tourism Division Munakata (観光課長 ムナカタ Kankō Kachō Munakata?): Akitoshi Otaki (大滝 明利 Ōtaki Akitoshi?, Cameo) *Director of FM Yokohama Shinjo (FMヨコハマディレクター シンジョウ Efu Emu Yokohama Direkutā Shinjō?): Shigeki Kagemaru (影丸 茂樹 Kagemaru Shigeki?, Cameo) *TV M.C. Shinjo (テレビ司会者 シンジョウ Terebi Shikaisha Shinjō?): Kei Ishibashi (石橋 けい Ishibashi Kei?, Cameo) *TV Caster (テレビキャスター Terebi Casutā?): Yoko Azami (莇 陽子 Azami Yōko?, Cameo) *Idol of Ceremonial First Pitch (始球式のアイドル Shikyūshiki no Aidoru?): Anri Ban (伴 杏里 Ban Anri?, Cameo) *Old Man in Shopping Mall (ショッピングモールの老人 Shoppingu Mōru no Rōjin?): Yasuhiko Saijo (西條 康彦 Saijō Yasuhiko?, Cameo) *Citizens (市民 Shimin?): Jo Onodera (小野寺 丈 Onodera Jō?, Cameo), Takao Kase (加瀬 尊朗 Kase Takao?, Cameo), Shinobu Kameyama (亀山 忍 Kameyama Shinobu?, Cameo) *Jun Manjome (万城目 淳 Manjōme Jun?): Kenji Sahara (佐原 健二 Sahara Kenji?, Cameo) *Manager Hibiki (ヒビキ監督 Hibiki Kantoku?): Ryo Kinomoto (木之元 亮 Kinomoto Ryō?, Cameo) *Dr. Kido (キド医師 Kido Ishi?): Shingo Kazami (風見 しんご Kazami Shingo?, Cameo) *Secretary-General of the United Nations Sawai (サワイ国連事務総長 Sawai Kokuren Jimu Sōchō?): Tamio Kawachi (川地 民夫 Kawachi Tamio?, Cameo) *Narrator (ナレーター Narētā?): Koji Ishizaka (石坂 浩二 Ishizaka Kōji?, Cameo) *The Manager of the Baseball Club of Yokohama North High School (横浜北高校野球部監督 Yokohama Kita Kōkō Yakyūbu Kantoku?): Makoto Inagawa (稲川 誠 Inagawa Makoto?, Special Guest) *The President of Yokohama BayStars (横浜ベイスターズ球団社長 Yokohama Beisutāzu Kyūdan Shachō?): Kuniaki Sasaki (佐々木 邦昭 Sasaki Kuniaki?, Special Guest) *The Mayor of Yokohama (横浜市長 Yokohama Shichō?): Hiroshi Nakada (中田 宏 Nakada Hiroshi?, Special Guest) Suit actors *Ultraman Tiga, Ultraman Mebius: Hideyoshi Iwata (岩田 栄慶 Iwata Hideyoshi?) *Ultraman Dyna: Daisuke Fukuda (福田 大助 Fukuda Daisuke?) *Ultraman Gaia: Tatsunari Fukushima (福島 龍成 Fukushima Tatsunari?), Daisuke Terai (寺井 大介 Terai Daisuke?) *Ultraman Mebius: Sanshiro Wada (和田 三四郎 Wada Sanshirō?) *Ultraman: Kenya Soma (相馬 絢也 Sōma Kenya?) *Ultra Seven, King Silvergon: Satoshi Yamamoto (山本 諭 Yamamoto Satoshi?) *Ultraman Jack, King Pandon: Shinya Iwasaki (岩崎 晋弥 Iwasaki Shinya?) *Ultraman Ace: Koji Maruyama (丸山 貢治 Maruyama Kōji?) *King Gesura: Kazunori Yokoo (横尾 和則 Yokoo Kazunori?) *King Goldras: Ryo Nishimura (西村 郎 Nishimura Ryō?) *Super Alien Hipporit: Hiroshi Suenaga (末永 博志 Suenaga Hiroshi?) Staff *Director / Director of Special FX: Takeshi Yagi *Producer: Kiyoshi Suzuki *Writer: Keiichi Hasegawa Songs ;Theme song *"LIGHT IN YOUR HEART" **Lyrics: KOMU **Composition: Yusuke Kato **Artist: V6 Advertisement in the film A short advertisement about Ultraman sees the 8 Ultra Brothers alerting Super Alien Hipporit to turn his phone off. This indicates that people must not operate phones in cinemas. Home Video Release The movie was released on both DVD and Blu-ray on January 23, 2009. It was the first production in the Ultraman series to be released on the Blu-ray format. The standard DVD and Blu-ray releases carried the same content and features. A limited edition 2-disc "Memorial Box" DVD collection also included extra bonus features, 3D glasses for a special 3D featurette and replica copies of the storyboards and director Yagi's screenplay. References #'^' /CK2008011502079579.html "長野ティガにつるのダイナ＆吉岡ガイア＆五十嵐メビウス合体". Retrieved 2008-01-15. #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Superior_Ultraman_8_Brothers#cite_ref-bandaivisual.co.jp_1-0 '''''a] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Superior_Ultraman_8_Brothers#cite_ref-bandaivisual.co.jp_1-1 b] "ウルトラ映画史上最大のヒット作「大決戦！超ウルトラ８兄弟」 Ｂｌｕ－ｒａｙ Ｄｉｓｃ＆ＤＶＤ、２００９年１月２３日に発売決定". 2008-10-23. Retrieved 2008-11-03. #'^' "Takeshi Yoshioka's Blog". Retrieved 2008-01-11. #'^' "Hassei Takano's Profile". Retrieved 2007-11-18. #'^' "トニセン、歌に踊りに大ハッスル！Ｖ６ツアー開催も発表 - goo 音楽". Retrieved 2008-05-20. #'^' "News&Information｜V6 Official Website". Retrieved 2008-05-20. External links *Superior Ultraman 8 Brothers Official Website (Japanese) *Tsuburaya Productions Official Website (Japanese) *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1291119/ Superior Ultraman 8 Brothers] at the Internet Movie Database Category:Movies Category:Pages need of rewriting Category:Crossovers